


Never Let Go

by awwcoffeenooooo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awwcoffeenooooo/pseuds/awwcoffeenooooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say there are two things you should never let go of: hope and true love. But as insanity settled deep and heavy in her chest, Jemma could feel both slipping away through her fingers. The white stick read plus, and the video tape showed the father of her child being pulled away by a certain monolith. Life was trying to pull sanity away from her. But she promised to never let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to the first chapter of Never Let Go! The first chapter is influenced strongly by the song "The Scientist" by Coldplay, and I think it may be a good song to listen to while reading. 
> 
> I'm sorry in advance for the quickness of this first chapter. But this is going to be a short story, so stick with me! Enjoy!

“I was just guessing at numbers and figures,   
Pulling your puzzles apart,  
Running in circles,   
chasing my tail,  
Coming back as you are,”

\- The Scientist, Coldplay

Her world was crashing down around her.

It was like being frozen in time with her heart beating, unable to move or scream and just still. Suspended. Alone. 

Hastily, her fingers rushed to rewind the footage. Hazel eyes re-watched the feed for the third time. It didn't change. 

There he was, the love of her life, being sucked into a dark abyss – the Kree stone. That horrid creation, that demon. It took him from her.

A strangled sob escaped Jemma's throat as she turned and rushed out of the security room, leaving a confused hacker in her wake. Skye paced over to the screen, playing it much the same way her friend had. A hand shot to her mouth as stone cold dread crept to her fingertips like ice.

“Jemma!” she called, running after the distraught biochemist. Skye reached the hallway just in time to see a caramel head duck into the barrack area. She followed, running. 

Skye didn't bother knocking, just barged right into her room. Jemma was curled up on her bed, small and frail with her arms wrapped tightly around her knees. Quiet sobs shook her chest, wracking her vulnerable body.

The Inhuman's heart broke for her. She crossed the room, sitting quietly on the edge of the bed and reaching out a hand. Her fingers brushed over Jemma's back, rubbing small circles in her blouse.

“It's going to be okay,” Skye struggled to keep a light note to her voice, swallowing hard. “He couldn't have gone far, right?”

Jemma could only nod. She stayed in her little ball for a few more minutes until she felt strong enough to sit up against the headboard. Her eyes were rimmed red and her chest ached like it was hollow.

Maybe it was.

Skye gave her a watery smile. “He'll be back soon enough. It's not like it can just leave him somewhere . . . right?”

Jemma nodded again, wiping her eyes. “Yes . . . I'm sure he'll be back soon.”

OOO

She waited two days for her love to come back. Forty-eight hours. Two-thousand, eight-hundred and eighty minutes. One hundred thirty-eight thousand, two hundred forty seconds. It felt like centuries without him in the lab – their sacred place. Jemma missed his smile and his reassurance. She longed to hear his stutter, a sign that it really and truly was him. 

But she had to face it – he wasn't coming back on his own. It was up to her. 

A week into his disappearance, the stress had begun eating away at her. Skye had to virtually force her to take care of herself. Jemma couldn't seem to keep anything edible down, and would rush to the restroom at random moments. Sleep became second in her search for answers, and not even the best creams could conceal the dark bags beneath her eyes.

She was determined to get Fitz back, but at what cost?

OOO

 

Jemma groaned in frustration. All this research had led to yet another dead end with nothing at all to show for it. 

She was hunched over the computer in the lab, trying to come up with another piece of information but with no success. It was around six in the morning, and almost a full month after Fitz had gone missing. 

Her typing continued until Bobbi finally stumbled into the lab in a half-asleep state. The agent valued her downtime, usually sleeping in a few hours later on some days. Such as was today, and with a sigh Jemma pointed across the lab to where a full coffee pot sat.

Bobbi grunted her thanks and hurriedly filled a rather large mug before collapsing in a chair next to the biochemist. A few sips later, the agent was fully awake and ready to hear what Simmons had found.

“Well?” 

Jemma didn't look up from the screen as she replied. “The lead from last week is a blank. I think I've found another path, though . . .” her voice trailed off as her fingers stilled. The scent of coffee had fully hit her, and she jumped up and made a lunge for the bathroom. 

Bobbi frowned sadly down at her mug before setting it on the lab desk and heading after the scientist. 

OOO

Her face buried in the toilet bowl, Simmons began to recount everything she knew about morning sickness. There was no way the stress could be doing this to her this often. There had to be something else, like a problem with the Playground's water or something of the sort.

She remembered that nausea was usually brought on by fatigue, emotional stress, pregnancy, and allergies to different foods. Mentally ticking off allergies, stress and exhaustion seemed to be more likely. 

As soon as the heaving seemed to have passed, she flushed the toilet and sank back against the cool tile. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly searched for more information on morning sickness. 

Jemma did not enjoy the results. 

The exact cause of morning sickness is unknown. It may be caused by hormone changes or lower blood sugar during early pregnancy. Emotional stress, fatigue, traveling, or some foods can make the problem worse. Nausea in pregnancy is more common and can be worse with twins or triplets.  
Her heart sank as she read more and more websites, all reinforcing the first. But there was no way she was pregnant . . . right? The last time she'd done anything with anyone was back before Fitz had . . .

Oh, no.

The rational part of her was quickly overcome by sheer panic. Her breathing became more and more rapid, and her hand clenched the phone so tight her nails left small crescents in the rubber of the case. 

So that was how Bobbi found her, curled up against the bathroom wall close to tears. It was only after the agent had pried the device from her hands that she found the source of the young scientist's stress. Immediately, the older agent pulled her into an embrace.

Jemma didn't realize tears were streaking down her cheeks until Bobbi handed her a tissue, and she quickly wiped away the signs of distress. She offered her a watery smile as she began to stand up. “Well, I'm sure it's nothing. Just a coincidence, I'm sure.”

Bobbi grabbed her forearm as she stood, and locked her own eyes with hers. “Jemma . . .” she warned. 

Simmons shook her head, smiling a bit more realistically. “It's nothing, Bobbi. Just my nerves.”

As she began to pull her arm away, Morse stood up and minutely tightened her grip. “I'm not taking any chances.”

Jemma frowned as her friend dug in one of the bathroom's cabinets before coming up with a small hand full of white sticks. Her mouth was opening to resist, but Bobbi had already handed her the objects and released her grip. 

“Bobbi, it's nothing, I promise!” Jemma tried to hand the tests back, but Bobbi had already stepped around her and out the door. 

“Hurry up, Simmons. I'm not waiting all day.” she called through the closed door, her tone taking on a more firm note. 

Jemma sighed and ran a hand through her hair, staring at the pregnancy tests. There is no way this is happening. I'll just do . . . it, and show her there's nothing to worry about so I can get back to Fitz.

She nodded to herself, fingering a white stick. Nothing to worry about. 

OOO

Never before had Jemma wished so much as she did now to have the calm of a field agent. 

Bobbi was calmly sitting on Jemma's bed, watching the biochemist pace a hole in the floor. Her hands were ringing together, hazel eyes ever so often darting to the tests lying face down on the dresser. There were five in all, and the calm resolve she had possessed went out the window when she placed them on the wood. 

Finally, what felt like hours later, the timer Bobbi had set on her phone pinged. Jemma virtually made a dive for the dresser, hand poised above the first test. Bobbi appeared at her side, and with one last look at her friend, Jemma flipped the test.

Her breath left her in a rush of relief, and she turned to Bobbi with a smile, holding up the negative. “See? I told you. Nothing to worry about.” 

Bobbi nodded, chewing on the inside of her cheek. “And the others?”

Jemma reached out, not at all haltingly, and flipped the second test. 

Plus.

Her eyes widened, and she reached for the next one.

Plus.

And the next.

Plus. 

Her eyes dilated beyond belief, her ragged breathing returning. Hands shaking miserably, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes, she slowly turned the last test. 

Plus. 

And she felt herself break. Bobbi was there immediately, holding her up. Jemma sobbed into her shoulder as her world came crashing down around her, piece by piece. Fitz was gone. The father of her child was gone – possibly dead. She was pregnant and alone with one of the most dangerous jobs in the world. Her parents were a continent away. Never in her life had she felt more broken and alone.

Before she had fully come to term with it, Bobbi had set them both down on the bed. “It's going to be alright, Jemma. You'll be fine,”

Jemma nodded hoarsely. “I . . . I just . . .”

Bobbi rubbed small circles on the back of her hand, trying to console the younger woman. Minutes passed, neither speaking. Finally, Bobbi broke it. 

“Do you know who the father is?” she asked carefully, treading on thin ice. “Not that you have to answer, but they say it's better to talk-”

“Fitz.” Jemma interrupted tearfully, her voice barely audible. “It's Fitz.”

Bobbi seemed a bit taken aback. She'd had an idea, but the surety with which the biochemist spoke was astounding. A split second later, the wave of reality came crashing in for the elder agent. Fitz was gone, and though certainly not by his free will, he had left his pregnant . . . friend? Girlfriend? Love? Her heart broke more and more for the small woman next to her. 

Jemma was suddenly speaking again, and Bobbi quickly jumped to soak up all she could. 

“I-It wasn't something e-either of us had seen coming. A-After I saw you get shot, I realized h-how ridiculous we were being, n-not talking about the med pod. So I asked to t-talk. He agreed. A-After the attack, we were both in here, and we started w-well, talking. Then we w-were kissing, and . . .” her eyes were clouded and drenched with sadness. But somehow, she continued. “A few days later, we were with the rock. I couldn't stop smiling whenever I s-saw his face. F-Finally he asked me on a d-date. And the stone . . .”

Bobbi held her close, promising silently she would do whatever it took to get the child's father back. Jemma couldn't do this alone. She needed her other half. 

She needed her Fitz.

OOO

Dear Fitz, 

Today was a big day. Bobbi and I . . . bonded, I guess. It's been very stressful. But I think I finally found the cause of my morning sickness.

You have to remember the one night we had together. That one night when I invited you in to talk, and we . . . kissed. I thought that was all that would happen, but it turned into more.

I'm pregnant, Fitz.

And I'm so, so scared. It should be a joy, but all I can think about is the fact that you aren't here to hold my hand while we flip the tests, to snuggle with at night, to hold my hand while I break down. I'm breaking, Fitz. But the more I think about it, the more I realize something. You didn't leave me. You left a piece of you here, with me.

That's why I won't – can't – abort the baby. Every time it even crosses my mind, I see a little boy with your eyes staring up at me. I see a miniature you, with you holding my hand through it all. I see us becoming far more than friends, Fitz. But that's the thing – we already are. We always have been, but I've just been too stupid to realize it. 

Please, Fitz. Come home to me – us. I can't do this without you. I need you by my side. I need your hand on my shoulder, your smile in the dark. Our child – it still amazes me to say it – needs you. Come home, Leo. Find your way back. Please.

I haven't told anyone yet. Aside from Bobbi, of course, but she promised to keep it a secret. You need to be here when I break the news, Fitz. I can't stand their charity by treating me like a pregnant teenager. I want this to be something joyful, something to be proud of and see their smiles when we tell them. We, Fitz. Not I, not Simmons. Us, FitzSimmons.

I don't know where you are, Leo. I fear for you. But you're strong. I know you're fighting wherever you are, trying to get back to me. I know. You wouldn't give up easily, not after everything we've been through. You will come home, and we'll be waiting. 

Love,

Jemma


	2. Chapter 2

Jemma rubbed a hand over her stomach, trying to calm her nerves. It was officially eleven weeks after Fitz's vanishing, and everyday brought more and more challenges for the pregnant scientist.

One was keeping all her supplements and pills from the other agents. Skye had actually found a bottle in Bobbi's room (the agent had been kind enough to do shopping while Jemma continued searching for Fitz) and had promptly run to Hunter to congratulate him. The poor merc didn't see it coming. He promptly fainted, and when he came to, forced Simmons to do blood work on his ex to ensure she wasn't carrying a child. Bobbi and Jemma were able to hold it all in until later, when they both collapsed into fits of laughter. Thankfully, no one was around to see their episode.

Second was her growing stomach. It was barely noticeable, but a few days ago Jemma had been able to just barely make out the slightest of swells. It had sent her stomach leaping at the fact that she had about another month or two before it would be more pronounced. She needed her Fitz long before then.

Her morning sickness had finally begun to recede, for which she was eternally grateful. The bouts had been horrible to endure, not to mention she needed the nourishment for herself and the baby. 

Everyday her need for Fitz grew. She wanted him by her side so much it hurt. Bobbi was amazing, but of course she wasn't Leo. Jemma didn't know how much longer she could go without support, though Bobbi was doing a good job at it. 

Every five days, Jemma would go up above ground and get some Vitamin D like her pregnancy books had encouraged. It was a bit odd laying on a towel in a running shirt in the middle of an otherwise empty prairie, but she wasn't going to cut corners. It was for the baby, she would remind herself every time she would head up the stairs. 

So it was on one of those days two and a half months into her pregnancy that Skye found out. 

Jemma was lying innocently on her back in the field, scrolling absentmindedly through a pregnancy website on her tablet. It was a pretty day out, with a light breeze whispering through the thin stalks of wild flowers and other plants. The sun was bobbing in and out of clouds, and Simmons was rather enjoying herself. She had even thought to bring a blanket along to cover herself if anyone were to happen upon her. 

But of course, being the field agent she was, Skye was able to sneak right up on her. She let out a small squeal, noticing the pregnancy book right next to the slightly-showing biochemist. Jemma swore she had never moved so fast in her life as she pulled the extra blanket around her midsection and the book. 

“Are you serious?!” Skye was absolutely beaming. “You're pregnant? We're going to have a baby running around?”

Simmons turned a bright red as she scrambled for a reply. “I . . . well . . . this is just extra reading. You know how bad of a habit Bobbi and Hunter have, I just wanted to be prepared is all . . .”

Skye saw right through it. “Come on, Jemma. You don't have to cover it up. I'm excited for you!” she plopped herself right next to her friend, setting down the bunch of wild flowers she had collected on the grass. 

Jemma sighed, uncovering her stomach. “Yes. He – or she – is Fitz and I's, don't worry.”

Skye's grin was promptly deflated. “I'm so sorry, Jemma.”

Simmons nodded quietly, picking at a blade of grass. “It's alright. He'll be back soon, I'm sure.”

Skye nodded along with her, suddenly silent. A few moments later, she placed her hand on her friend's. “I'm always here if you need me, just remember that. I can't imagine what you must be going through with all of this.”

Jemma turned and wrapped her in a tight hug. “Thank you. It means a lot. I mean, Bobbi helps, but it's not exactly the same, if you know what I mean.” she whispered, released the Inhuman.

Skye nodded mutely, her hair obscuring her face. The air was filled with the buzz of insects and birds flitting from tree to tree, but the two remained quiet. Two minutes passed, then five, and it was at least six before Skye finally spoke again. 

“How far along are you? Does Coulson know?” she asked quietly, her eyes dark with pity for the young scientist.

“No, I'm waiting for Fitz.” Jemma sighed, finally looking up to meet her friend's eyes. “And I'm about two and a half months.”

Skye nodded, a small smile beginning to regain ground. “We're seriously going to have a mini FitzSimmons soon,” her face suddenly lit up. “Hey, Hunter owes me forty bucks!”

Jemma was opening her mouth to ask why, but Skye beat her to it. “We made a bet about when you two would finally get together.”

“Oh,” Jemma furrowed her eyebrows before the full sentence finally hit her. “Hey!”

Skye just laughed like the kid she was, and Jemma couldn't help but grin along. What had she ever done to deserve friends like this? It was amazing how far along they had all come, really. The hacker had annoyed the heck out of her at first, but now she couldn't imagine life without her. Jemma had found a family in SHIELD, and despite everything she wouldn't change a thing. 

Finally, at least a half hour of chatting later Skye stood up and stretched. “Well, we should probably be heading in,” she offered a hand to the biochemist, which she accepted, and pulled her to her feet. Jemma pulled the extra baggy shirt she had brought over her head before collecting her things. As they begun their trek back to the entrance of the Playground, Skye turned back to the soon to be mother. “Been craving anything lately? Bobbi was supposed to have brought some groceries back today, and I'm sure I could make something. Like cereal.”

Jemma laughed at her friend's honesty. “I'm good, thank you. Wouldn't want the kitchen to catch on fire – again.” 

Skye mocked hurt, clutching a hand to her chest. “I said I could make cereal!”

“You were making cereal.” 

“True.” Skye nodded her head in a touche gesture. “But I'll try anything for you, Mrs. Fitz.”

Jemma glared at her, which Skye found especially amusing and cracked up. The scientist couldn't help but smile wistfully after a few moments. Perhaps one day, but for now she was just Jemma Simmons. Maybe after all this – pregnancy, missing Fitz, and Inhuman breakout – one day she and her love could settle down. But for now, this was how it was. 

One day.

OOO

All too soon, life was passing by in a blur. Simmons threw herself into her research on the stone, becoming more desperate every passing hour to bring Leo home. Bobbi had to force the younger woman to sleep occasionally. 

Surprisingly despite this, Jemma had no problem with her appetite. She was able to keep a schedule and well balanced diet, though she wasn't sure how much longer she could hide her pregnancy from her team mates. Mack was very suspicious as to how she was being able to down so much food so often. 

Skye had taken her shopping one day to get some new clothes. It was a good thing too, as she only had so many baggy shirts that could cover her growing bump. And even though she had promised herself she wouldn't be cliché, she found her arm occasionally cradling her midsection. It's only been three bloody months, Simmons.

And then there were the hormones.

It felt horrible, she realized all too quickly. She was already snapping at people who had done absolutely nothing wrong, her temper was much shorter than usual, and it seemed words flew out of her mouth much more easily. Which would explain how she got herself into much more trouble than she could have imagined.

It started out simple, with her working on analyzing a small sample of the monolith under a microscope. She was bending over, eyes focusing on the lens, when May walked through the lab pushing a cart of pistols Bobbi had designed. The cart bumped into the biochemist, causing her hip to collide with the counter top. She scowled and hissed at the pain in a rather sensitive area.

“Sorry,” May deadpanned, readjusting a barrel attachment that had been knocked. Her eyes drifted to the scientist's hip, where the shirt had been pulled taught over her stomach. Her eyebrows raised a slim millimeter, but she dismissed it without comment. She continued on her way as Simmons rubbed her bruising hip. 

Jemma sighed, going back to her research. Just as she was adjusting the table, Bobbi came running in with a cloth wrapped object in her hands. 

“Simmons! I think I've found it,” she breathed, coming to stand beside the pregnant scientist. The agent held it out, and Jemma hesitantly took it.

Upon unwrapping it, she found it to be a tube coated in a plaster or cement of some sort. She turned it over in her hands, glancing questioningly at Bobbi. “What is it?”

“It's supposed to explain what that hellish stone does. Took me awhile to hunt it down, but I got it,” she grinned, tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear.

Simmons nodded, looking again for an opening of some sort. Finding none, she raised it and brought it down, shattering the covering of what she could now see as a scroll. Her fingers deftly picked out the small roll of paper and unrolled it hastily. Her eyes widened as she gazed at the ancient lettering.

Death. 

Jemma dropped it back into the dust of the broken plaster, tears beginning to wet her eyes. Bobbi softly put her hand on her shoulder as a tear leaked down the mother to be's cheek. 

“I'm so sorry,” she whispered, her voice breaking. Jemma could only nod. 

“I know he's still out there,” Jemma responded equally as quiet. “I just have to keep searching,” 

Bobbi nodded. “You're all right, then?”

Jemma nodded confidently, a hand raising to brush away her tears. “Yes. I'll be fine. Now why don't you go freshen up?”

Bobbi took the hint and left quietly to rinse off the dust and grime, leaving Jemma alone in the lab. She continued quietly with her research for another hour or so before she sat and took a short break. That was when May returned. 

“Another dead end?” it was more of a statement than a question as she inspected the shattered remains of the scroll. 

Jemma nodded quietly. Silence passed, minutes, before Jemma spoke again tearfully, “May, I just don't know what to do . . . I need him here . . .”

“I know it's hard.” she answered quietly, calmly. Almost soothingly.

And Jemma broke at that moment, everything flying out of her mouth a whirlwind. She didn't mean to, it just happened. All the emotions and secrets she'd kept bottled up inside came out. Later she would blame it on the hormones. But somehow she knew it wasn't.

“No, you don't know! You don't know what it's like to lose the love of your life and have the fear that your children will grow up without him! That you'll have to raise them without him, without his support! Alone!” her eyes suddenly grew horrified, and she promptly closed her mouth in shock at her words.

May wasn't quite completely shocked as her suspicions proved true. Whether it was just her nature or she was taking the time to think, an uncomfortable beat passed between them, a silent showdown of sorts.

“You're pregnant?”

“I . . .” her vision was blurred by tears as her hand crossed protectively over her bump. “Yes.”

May was silent for a few moments. Her eyes held Jemma's as she spoke again. “It's going to be okay,” she breathed finally, turning. “let's just go straighten this out with Coulson,”

Jemma nodded, brushing away the tears that had escaped. “Okay,”

And together, they headed to Coulson's office. 

OOO

“You're what?” 

The director's eyes bulged as May laid it emotionlessly flat on the table. If it hadn't been for the circumstances, Jemma would have cracked a smile at the poor man's expression. But as of current, she was in no mood for laughter.

“I'm pregnant, sir,” Jemma nodded meekly. “Fitz . . . before he left . . .” she trailed off quietly. 

Coulson sighed and nodded, rubbing a hand over his face. Of all the things he needed right now, a child was most certainly not number one. And especially not from his chief scientist. Or, rather, plural. Scientists.

“And I assume you're keeping it? Er, him . . . or her . . .” his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. What do you call a currently genderless baby?

Simmons smiled a bit, just a flicker. “Yes, sir.” her eyes were suddenly down cast, shame lightly ghosting her features. “I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you earlier. I wanted Fitz to be here to break the news.”

Coulson nodded sympathetically, feeling for the young woman. “I understand. Though if this ever happens again,” his eyes sent a warning that he didn't anticipate it to. “I want to know as soon as possible, alright? I'd hate to hurt you or your child, Jemma,”

The biochemist nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. “Understood.”

Coulson offered her a smile, sliding a packet of paperwork over the desk. Simmons gently picked it up, inspecting the content. She quickly recognized it as a maternity form, and butterflies leaped in her stomach. In all her years as an agent, she thought she would never touch a form like this. Yet here she was, three months pregnant and all. 

“Also,” he added, meeting her eyes. “I'm going to have to let the rest of team know. We can't risk you or your health,”

Simmons nodded, taking the hint that she was excused. “Alright,” she smiled faintly, standing up. “Thank you so much, sir. And May,” she acknowledged the silent agent in the corner. 

Jemma was just about to walk out when Coulson's voice stopped her. “Oh, and Simmons?”

“Yes?”

“I'm not changing any diapers,”

OOO

Dear Leo,

Today May found out. And Coulson. They know, Fitz, and I'm not sure how I feel about that. Coulson is telling the rest of the team as I write. I just hope they don't treat me any differently. I can't stand being fussed over, really.

My check up was last week. It went smoothly. The doctor says the baby is growing fine and soon – as in another few weeks – we might be able to tell the gender. I turned her down on her offer to make an appointment, though. Out of everything, you should be there with me. You've missed out on so much already, you at least deserve this.

You know, Fitz, Bobbi has been great. She's like a sister, taking care of us like this. I don't know how I could ever repay her. She's even gone hunting down a few leads on your whereabouts. Today she returned with one.

It said 'death,' Fitz. I wanted to scream. It isn't fair. You have your whole life ahead of you, and this hell stone ripped away one of the most precious times in adulthood from you. I shouldn't be thinking about me. You're the one robbed of this, you should be here experiencing this time with me. Instead, you're who knows where, perhaps fighting for your life.

I'm going to get you back, if it's the last thing I do. You're going to be here soon, I can feel it, Leo. It's been nearly four months. You'll be home soon. You have to. My due date is growing closer by the moment. There's always the chance I won't make it. You need to be here to take care of him if I can't.

You'd chide me for speaking like this. My parents would, too. I still haven't told them about the baby yet. Because this time, I know you're going to be by my side. You're going to be holding my hand as we break the news. It'll all be so happy and . . . perfect, for once. I think we deserve something perfect after all this, don't you? 

Fitz, your mother is worried sick about you. We told her you were deep undercover. I actually talked to her over the phone, once. She's . . . getting older. Needs to see you. But boy is she going to get a surprise when we go in there, bearing the news. I just know she'll be elated to have a grandchild after your sister refused to get married.

It's something I told myself I'd never do until you got back, but I've started thinking of names. William sounds nice, doesn't it? Or perhaps Liam . . . it's more Scottish sounding, since I'm sure he's going to look just like you. Perhaps Quinn. Quinn Fitz. It sounds alright, I suppose. No, actually. Too much like that jerk Ian Quinn.

In other news, the fish oil incident has gotten so much worse. New Inhumans are popping up all over and soon I'm not sure if we'll be able to contain them all. It scares me, thinking that anyone could suddenly start wreaking havoc at anytime. I know most don't mean to, but it's still a possibility. 

It sometimes frightens me a bit, thinking that the world our little one is going to grow up in will be so much different than ours used to be. But at the same time, it's going to be so broad and interesting. All of the things we never got to study they'll have the chance to. It's truly amazing, really.

I miss you horribly. I know it's far out of my control, but something tells me the answer is much closer than I – or anyone else, for that matter – thinks. I'm just going to have to keep looking. 

Love, 

Jemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap on chapter two! Thank you guys so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> Here's a stupid little proposition: if I can get this story to six reviews, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow night :) Otherwise Friday, since for all the Americans like myself it's Thanksgiving break and it's a bit busy with family and all that. 
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I felt it was a bit cramped, but I haven't the patience or time to drag it out. Anyway, see you all next chapter. :)


	3. Chapter 3

 

_Seven months. He's been gone almost seven months._

 

Her eyes widened at the thought as she stared up at the ceiling in bed. Today was  exactly s even months of her being pregnant and alone. Tears threatening, Jemma rubbed a hand over her swollen stomach.

 

S even months. Her child was due in just t wo months time. Fitz was still missing without a trace, and she wasn't sure how much more her body could take, both physically and emotionally. 

 

The stress was weighing her down more and more. The doctor assured her she was doing everything right, but she had barely felt the infant kick at all. Jemma was becoming increasingly more worried. Bobbi was almost constantly at her side, supporting her, but it wasn't enough any more. Simmons needed her Fitz. 

 

It had always been there. It had always hurt, it had always been a priority. But now it was more than that – it was  _vital_ to her survival. Her hand needed to be intertwined with his. His smile needed to be aimed at her. He needed to be at her side.

 

And she was done waiting. 

 

Jemma's patience had worn thin. Pregnant or not, she was going to be with her Fitz. So she sat up straight in bed and without hesitation threw her legs over the side. Her mind ignored the protesting of her lower back as she stalked to the door without bothering to check herself over in the mirror.

 

It was around seven as the door to the Kree monolith slammed open. Her hazel eyes took in the sight of the black structure. It was the object of her nightmares, the devilish black eyes staring at her. It had taken the world from her. Her only love. 

 

Her hands tore at the wrapping until it was shreds and fell limp and useless to the floor. Unhesitating, the door flung open at her touch. Jemma stepped unsurely into the enclosure, looking the black beast up and down. It had taken him. Her life. Her love. Her Fitz.

 

“Come on, do something,” she challenged it, eyes flitting over the surface. It remained impassive. “Do something.”

 

Still, nothing. Hate began to well up in her, dark and toiling. Her fingers began to shake in anger and her mouth opened of her own volition. 

 

This was the demon that had stolen everything from her. It had taken what she loved and treasured when she needed him most. And it was standing her e , inches away, un apologetic of all its actions. The rage slipped away from her grasp and she flung her pregnant body at it.

 

“Do something! Bloody do something!” 

 

Her small fists beat at the black stone, cuts  in her delicate skin appearing from its rough surface . She didn't notice, didn't care. 

 

“ _Do something!_ ”

 

The screams that left her throat were inhuman, so twisted and full of anger and rage at having her life come undone at the seams. Months of pent up anger came spewing out in one horrifyingly twisted display. She wanted this object – this _monster –_ to die. It was unreasonable, certainly, but it didn't matter. All rational thinking had abandoned her long ago.

 

Her child twisted in her womb, upset. Tears swam down her cheeks in streams, hate flowing from her words. Her fists continued to pound the nightmare rock.

 

_You took him._

 

_**You took him**._

 

_You took Fitz._

 

* * *

 

 

Bobbi streaked down the hallway, Mack, Coulson, Hunter and Skye at her heels. He r breath was coming in pants as she flung open the door to the Monolith holding room. Inside, a distraught woman was breaking.

 

The glass cast gleams onto her hair, the strands shaking with every scream that was torn from her throat. Jemma's fists pounded the object to which the room was 'dedicated' – pure rage portrayed clearly in every fiber of her being.

 

Bobbi immediately launched herself at the young woman. Skye followed her example, wrapping an arm around the writhing, protesting biochemist. Jemma jerked against her captors, desperate to free herself. Mack and Hunter threw their weight onto the glass door just in time to see the black sea liquify and re-solidify.

 

Spent, Jemma slumped in her friend's grasp. Gently, Bobbi set her down on the floor, arm staying around her waist. 

 

Coulson breathed out heavily, running a hand through his hair. “What the heck, Simmons? You could have been killed!”

 

Simmons let her head fall back, lips parted slightly as she inhaled and exhaled. A hand was resting on her bulging stomach, which was moving in the motion of  small kicks. Finally, her eyes reopened and fell on the case. 

 

“It took him,” she said simply, dead almost. 

 

Mack sighed, pacing slightly. “It could have taken you too! What good what you be to him in there? What could you do there that you can't here?”

 

Her eyes were glazed and her voice limp as she replied. “I could have been with him. The three of us. Together.”

 

Bobbi was horrified by the toll this was taking on the woman. Her eyes met Hunter's, whom was as shocked as she was. The poor  girl was traumatized, alone. She needed her love, her best friend. But he was more than that. She just didn't know exactly what.

 

Finally, it was Skye that spoke. Her dark eyes moved between everyone in the room, settling on Coulson. “I think I know how to get him back,”

* * *

 

“Fitz,”

 

The word was like a whisper on her lips, a prayer on her tongue. Hazel eyes glazed thickly with tears and emotion, she stared at her long lost love. He was here before her, hair and skin all filthy  with blueish dust , but it was still him. It was still her Fitz. He had come home.

 

Eyelashes blinked away the dust before those eyes met hers, and she could see something break. Those blue depths she had once taken for granted were troubled and confused. But it was still Fitz staring up from the pit, non-the-less, and all she could feel was sweet relief. 

 

And then that spark was back, igniting the depths of his soul as he shakily stood. Finally he was home and standing in front of her, boyish face and all. 

 

A n d she flung herself into his warm arms, the same as she'd always known. He was familiar and different all at the same time and she found it absolutely wonderful.

 

Fitz held her tight against him, his life line, his girl. So caught up in the moment with her he didn't even notice Bobbi and Coulson  herding the rest of the crew out.  But then there was silence. And only then did he realize something.

 

There was something between them, quite literally. A bump was pushing at him from Jemma, just separating them at their torsos. At first he had thought it was a bag of some sort, but it was becoming more and more clear it was not. 

 

Carefully, he pulled back just enough to look her in the eyes. She was crying for joy, her eyes still abundantly bright and clear. Softly, he reached a hand from around her waist to settle on whatever it was sitting between them. He was rewarded with a series of tiny thumps on his palm.

 

_It can't be . . ._

 

But her eyes were alight with unconcealable joy, and it was then he sputtered a response.

 

“You . . . You're-?”

 

Her face glowing, and was to him the most beautiful thing in the world, she replied with a breathy laugh. “Yes. Seven months.”

 

And then he was clutching her tighter than before, a smile that he thought he'd never feel again lighting up his face as her head settled in the crook of his neck. Fitz gently rocked her, actually feeling like a human being for the first time in months. But then the guilt set in, hard, cold and unforgiving.

 

“I left you . . .” he whispered, a mixture of horror and guilt seeping into his quiet tone as his hand returned to her stomach. “I left you and the baby, and . . . oh, Jemma, I'm so sorry . . .”

 

She pulled back suddenly. Her eyes re-met his and there was a fierceness burning with vigor in her irises, something he had rarely seen. “No,” her hand gently cupped the side of his face as she stroked his cheek with her thumb. Her voice was hard, but her touch soft, and he knew in that moment that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

 

“No, you didn't. It stole you. _It took you_ ,” her palm was forcing his against her stomach, the proof that they were truly in love. Their child kicked back joyfully, and an amazed smile filled his face again as his breath left him. Her voice broke as she finished “it took you from us. Don't you dare blame yourself for one second.”

 

“Is . . . is . . . boy or girl?” he stuttered in awe, reveling in the feel of tiny feet.

 

“I haven't checked yet,” she breathed, smiling up at him. “I was waiting for you,”

 

And they were leaning in, attention diverted to each other's lips. They met, her eyelids falling shut as a sharp bolt of electricity traveled through her at the contact. It was a feeling that at one point she had thought she'd never feel again. How long they stayed there, pressed into each other like it was the end of the world, neither knew. But all too soon their lungs asked for oxygen, and they both had to comply. Her lashes opened only to find he was still there, gazing at her as their foreheads rested against each others. And she felt on top of the world at that moment, the luckiest, richest, most privileged person on the planet. And nothing could bring her down.

 

“I love you,” she whispered, her slim hand still holding his calloused own against their child. The baby kicked again then, and another small joyful laugh split his face.

 

“I love you too, Jem,”

 

And never before, as he held his love in his arms, had he felt more loved. He was home. And in just a few short months time, he and Jemma would be starting a family.

 

* * *

 

 

_Dear Fitz,_

 

_You came home today. I still can't believe it. We're complete._

 

_You passed all the initial tests – aside from dehydration, exhaustion and a bit of malnourishment, you're fine. Those are all things that can be fixed. What can't be fixed is that after the initial joy of you returning, you suddenly became hollow._

 

_I can see you trying to fix it, but it's not easy to hide in the mean time. You're just so . . . broken. It's like when you finally broke out of the coma from the med pod. You're there, but you're not. It's like someone pulled you out of your body and replaced it with a watered down version of yourself. It hurts to see you like this, Leo._

 

_I've already promised myself that after you've begun to find yourself again, we're going on a trip. Coulson agreed to it. He even offered to send transport and take care of arrangements and everything. I turned it down at first – SHIELD needs every cent it can get – but he insisted. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he feels bad about everything._

 

_I still haven't told my parents about us or the baby. I haven't mentioned that small fact to you either. I will when the time comes, though. I know they'll be disappointed in me – us. I'm not going to lie, we're bloody brilliant everywhere but in birth protection. Yet somehow, despite this crazy ride we've been on, I wouldn't change a single thing._

 

_I know it's a silly notion, but I can't bring myself to think what life would have been like without carrying our son around. He's like my reassurance that one day, things will get back to normal. For now they're crazy, and it won't ever be how it was before that kiss or stone, but it will become normal. Somehow. Someway. Together._

 

_I'm still reeling over the fact that we're parents. Or will be. It's hard to believe that way back when I first laid eyes on you in high school we were enemies. Now, here we are, in love with a child on the way. All that's missing is a ring, really. But that can come later, after all this._

 

_It's grand to have you back, Fitz._

 

_Love,_

 

_Jemma_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back, as promised :) The turn out for this was AMAZING!!! Between the two sites this story is posted on, a total of fourteen reviews! I'm amazed and can't thank you all enough. That's the most I've EVER gotten! Thank you all again! I couldn't stop smiling all day today! Maybe it could happen again??? ;)
> 
>  
> 
> There are about four – five chapters left, if I've counted correctly. It's hard to say for sure since I've written part of the whole story on my laptop, and the other half on my phone. It's just a matter of copy and pasting them into good length chapters for you guys :)
> 
>  
> 
> The next chapter should be here on Saturday or Sunday, so stay tuned! Thank you guys so much, and please leave a review :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say FitzSimmons are psychically linked as far as timing ;)

* * *

"This might be a bit cold," the nurse warned, tipping the bottle of gel. Jemma hissed at the feeling, squeezing Fitz's hand just a little bit tighter.

It was thirteen days after Skye's revelation on the stone, which had led to FitzSimmons' reunion. After the father-to-be had undergone the many tests and psychological exams, the team had given them a full forty-eight hours to recoup and just binge watch Netflix. Then, it was onto badgering the couple to find out the gender of their baby.

Skye and Bobbi wanted to know so they could start shopping and decorating the nursery, Hunter and Mack in the event that they had to pick up books on getting along with small girls, and Coulson just seemed curious. May hadn't put a word in edgewise, but she always seemed present when the gender was being discussed.

So the couple was now sitting in the ultrasound room in a hospital, waiting for the nurse to maneuver the wand enough to see the baby. She seemed far too chipper for Fitz's liking, constantly asking questions about one thing or the next. A few were aimed at himself about how Jemma had been mood wise the past few months. He could catch the sad smile on his love's face when she asked, so he just went with the stereotypical norms.

"And there would be the head," she quipped, pointing out a blotch on the screen. Jemma was beaming – all her biology degrees had granted her a good knowledge of reading ultrasounds – and she chatted amiably with the woman. Fitz, on the other hand, was completely lost, but still couldn't help but smile at 'seeing' his child for the first time.

"Oh, look, Fitz!" Jemma squeaked, pointing joyfully at a part of the screen. "He's sucking his thumb,"

Fitz was just able to make out the image, and a small laugh escaped him. "It is, isn't it? And how are you so sure it's a he, Jem?"

It had been a common question that he'd jabbed at her every time she referred to their child, but she adamantly refused to refer to said child as 'it.' And besides, as she'd said, she had 'mother's intuition.' Fitz had simply smiled and allowed her to carry on as such, not having the full heart to completely correct her.

The nurse nodded at her. "He has a point, Mrs. Fitz."

Simmons frowned a bit at the misinterpretation of her surname. It wasn't that she didn't like it – quite the opposite, really – she just didn't want to rush Fitz into anything so soon. It had only been thirteen days, after all.

But when she turned to look at him, his eyes weren't on the screen. They were on her. Fitz smiled, releasing his grip on her hand and taking something out of his pocket before slipping his hand back into hers. Something firm and round was now clutched between their two hands, and she gave him a quizzical look.

"Fitz, what's that?" she asked, eyebrows furrowing.

His eyes were playful and bright as he replied. "Why don't you find out?"

So she did, and in pulling her hand from his, she opened her palm to find a small silver ring. Tears sprung to her eyes as she held up the piece of metal, a small diamond surrounded by topaz stones glinting in the dim light.

"Leo . . ." she breathed, tearing her eyes from the ring to look him in the eye.

He just grinned at her, a look she hadn't seen in months. His mouth was opening to speak, but their exuberant – and oblivious – nurse interrupted first.

"It's a girl!"

Jemma's eyes widened, snapping toward the monitor. "A . . . A little girl?"

_A girl . . . as in the kind who wear dresses and bows? Not a boy, not one like Fitz, but a girl with his eyes . . ._

The nurse nodded, gesturing to . . . _regions_. "Yes, if you look right here . . ."

Her words fell on deaf ears as the two scientists shared a joyous look, Jemma laughing a bit in joy. They were having a little girl, contrary to Jemma's earlier belief.

The biochemist pulled her engineer close, pressing their lips together sweetly. It was short and simple, and Fitz pulled rather soon for her liking, but then he was leaning towards her ear.

"Shall we make it official, for our little girl?" he whispered, hand closing around her small fist clutching the ring.

Jemma's voice came out in another breathy laugh, clutching him tight with her free hand. "Yes, I believe we should,"

The nurse was still completely oblivious to the drama unfolding right before her very eyes as she unhooked Simmons from the equipment. Fitz couldn't hold in a smile as he shared a glance with his fiance. Offering her an arm, she shakily stood from the chair and pulled the ring onto her finger.

Another smile was shared as they thanked their nurse, Fitz holding the door open for Jemma. But of course, their extended family – whom hadn't exactly been invited – were crowding around the doorway. Jemma jumped nearly a foot in the air as Skye virtually threw herself at the biochemist, mouth moving a mile a minute.

"Pink or blue, FitzSimmons?"

Fitz grinned, eyes moving to meet Simmons.' She nodded, smiling.

"It's a little girl," they both chorused at the same time. Cheers and whoops echoed from the small crowd, which consisted of Skye, Coulson, Bobbi, Mack, Hunter and – rather surprisingly – May. Even a few random agents were dotted in the mass, a smaller number of which were immediately recognizable to the couple. The din only grew when Jemma held up her hand, flashing her engagement ring in the lighting. Ecstatic was the only word to describe the scene.

A doctor came running out of nowhere, arms waving to get attention, before announcing that they had to leave. Something about regulations and noise. Didn't matter to the parents-to-be. They were perfectly content to be moved along by the swarm of agents that pretty much pushed them to the elevator doors.

Outside at ground level, about four SUVs were parked in different areas around the parking lot. Skye towed the two into her own, which was conveniently parked closest. Mack crowded in with them, and they were on their way.

* * *

Looking back, Jemma could count on one hand the amount of words Skye actually heard. The Inhuman was over the moon excited, constantly talking to Bobbi over the headset about what they needed to order and what they needed to cancel shipment on.

Personally, the biochemist thought she might have been going a bit nuts. It couldn't be _that_ hard to figure out what to get, right? Only the basics for now, a nursery could come later. Though come to think of it, as a child she had loved mobiles and blankets . . . and there was that one stuffed animal-

_No, Simmons. Two carried away agents is more than enough._ The rational part of her fought over the motherly side, but it was becoming increasingly more obvious which side was winning.

It was like when she was alone without Fitz, all she could think about was getting him back. That was her first impulse, regardless of the situation. He had to be brought back at all costs.

Now, with him here, she found her maternal side taking over. It was nature, she supposed. Her first instinct was now to care for her daughter – even more so than before. It was all amazing, really. Just a few short months down the road there would be a tiny human being cradled in her arms – their _daughter_.

Her heart always skipped a few beats at the thought. She would never forget how she and Fitz met. It was way back in high school, when they were so young and excited, curious and innocent. Or at least at first – from there they were mortal enemies. Hate was the only thing mutually shared. But then their biology teacher pushed them together, and over the following months hate gradually turned into acquaintanceship. From there, they were selected for a summer course at a prestigious college for their work on human neural impulses. It was only after that summer spent working together that they finally became friends.

Now here they were, working at their dream jobs, engaged with a child on the way. It still amusing that at one point so long ago she had screamed that she hated him from the bottom of her heart. Now it was very similar speech, though 'hate' had been switched with 'love.'

It was Fitz who finally shook her out of her thoughts by asking if there was anything she might like for dinner. She had politely declined, but then Skye had caught on and broke her down. So they made a small detour for Chinese – which, in truth, was just a ploy. Honestly, she didn't quite feel like eating. Her stomach was just turning with the fact that she was soon going to have a little girl to dress up and teach about the world around her.

At long last, they arrived at the Playground. While Jemma, Fitz, Mack and Skye were unloading their food, Bobbi and Hunter's SUV pulled in. The two jumped out, headed to the trunk, and promptly pulled out paint cans, brushes, trays, tarps and pretty much everything else that one could possibly need to paint.

They did all this rather quickly, and had disappeared down a hallway before Jemma or her fiance could question their motives. She was just turning to Skye to ask, but the hacker was already halfway to the kitchen. With a sigh, she followed.

Walking at this point sucked, for lack of a better word. Jemma may have been closing in on eight months along, but walking was pretty much waddling with grace for all she was concerned. Her back and calves ached, and her hips were stretching to accommodate the bulk of her pregnancy.

In a way, she couldn't wait til this was all over. But on the other hand, she didn't ever want it to. Fear and excitement mingled together into a toxic cocktail that sent her stomach leaping. Nervousness was setting in alongside many other feelings.

Fitz was constantly by her side, hand in hand or arm around her waist. He was trying to make it known he wouldn't ever leave her, which she was grateful for (and already knew). But still, she was as nervous as any first time mother should be. It wouldn't be healthy if she weren't nervous, she supposed.

By the time they made it to the kitchen, Skye had already set out the plates, dishing out noodles and vegetables. "Smells good," she grinned, sitting down.

Jemma nodded, picking up her fork. The others scattered around the table – Fitz, Mack, Coulson and May, along with a few other agents – did likewise, and a few beats of silence passed. But then Coulson brought up what seemed to be the main topic in the Playground – Inhumans and Terrigen. The conversation picked up, and just like that Jemma could forget for a few minutes about her worries.

"How far has it spread, that you know of?" Fitz asked, still not completely caught up after his time in the Monolith.

"Around the world," Skye sighed. "No one's safe anymore. The Terrigen leaked into other forms, not just the fish oil."

"But," Mack added quickly. "all the toxic components sank. So humans are . . . safe."

Fitz nodded, satisfied. "That's good, I guess," but then everything clicked, and realization dawned upon him. "Oh, bloody . . ."

"Exactly. We can't control this like we did the fish oil. Everyone Inhuman's at risk from anything organic, and in the next couple weeks or so are going to show the most of it," Coulson bit out, appearing a bit stressed.

Jemma remained silent, having nothing to add as they continued for a while. As the conversation came to a lull, she took a breath and squeezed Fitz's hand. His eyes quickly darted to meet her lingering gaze, and the two silently communicated.

Coulson caught their silence and turned to see, little by little the rest of the table coming to a silent halt to watch the couple converse. Finally, it was Fitz who sighed.

Jemma turned back to the table, beginning her statement. "We just wanted to thank you all for everything," she breathed, meeting their eyes. "It just means so much for you – our family – to take care of us like this with the little one on the way, and, well . . ."

". . . it's just there's so much to do," Fitz picked up automatically for her. "Bobbi and Hunter started on painting and whatever else-"

Here he was cut off by distant clanging, followed by British ranting and then one final bang of what sounded like a ladder falling. Skye sighed and put her head in her hands.

"- but that's not what we . . . _need_ , I guess . . ." his voice trailed off as his face scrunched with confusion.

"Don't get us wrong, what you're doing is absolutely beautiful, and we appreciate every little bit of it. But Fitz and I . . . we have some loose ends to tie up before we jump into this."

At their confused silence, Fitz quietly finished. "Neither of our parents know about us or the girl,"

More silence followed as the scientists looked around the table. Skye seemed a bit taken aback, Mack was silent, and Coulson just seemed . . . tired. Then again, with the crap he put up with on a daily basis, this was the last thing he needed to hear. Then, of course, there was May. Her face wore the same steely expression as usual, but after knowing her for so long the team could see the wheels turning in her mind.

Finally, Skye spoke up. "S-So, let me get this straight – Jemma, who's talked to her parents once a week for . . . _forever_ hasn't once mentioned she's eight months pregnant with her best friend's child?" her eyes diverted to the biochemist, who looked away, ashamed.

"No, it's not so much of a secretive matter, just . . . I couldn't face them without Fitz. To just show up on their doorstep like a teenage girl who got pregnant and dumped. I couldn't do that to him – he deserves a chance to . . . _explain_ himself, I guess . . ." she winced at the choice of wording, facing in the opposite direction of her fiance.

Fitz huffed indignantly. "Well, thank you very much, dear. Throw all the bloody blame on me."

Jemma just squeezed his shoulder, turning back to Coulson. "I-I was just wondering if maybe we could . . . take a leave to figure this all out, sir?"

Coulson nodded without hesitation, running his human hand over his face. "I was wondering when you'd bring it up again. Just so happens I have transport set aside for you two, ready to go. Any specific time frame?"

Fitz was rather stunned, making small motions with his hands as he searched for a response. "Y-You have transport? For u-us?"

"Perhaps in a few weeks? Two or three?" Jemma winced, feeling terrible about seemingly taking advantage. Though he had already offered to take care of things, she still felt a bit awkward accepting.

"Done," the director nodded again, taking a sip of water.

Their little meeting was interrupted by Bobbi running into the room, light powder pink smudged across her old gym clothes as she stopped next to Skye. She jerked a finger back in he direction she'd come from. "Hunter – _Hunter,_ I tell you – got fast drying paint."

"So?" Skye asked, rolling her eyes, shrugging, and taking another bite.

" _Hunter. Painting_." Bobbi tilted her head.

Skye choked a bit, grabbing for her water. When she had successfully swallowed, she turned to her fellow agent. "I'll be right there."

And with an apologetic glance at her team mates, she stood and rushed out of the room after the blond with her food carton still in hand.

* * *

_Dear Fitz,_

_Today we found out we're having a baby girl. It's astounding. Like a_ _ll of the sudden, it's become so much more real. I'm not carrying around a genderless child anymore. I'm carrying our little girl, a small thing that I'm hoping will be as kind and loving as you are. It's beautiful. We're going to have a daughter._

_And you proposed. I wanted to cry, but I'm just going to blame it on the hormones. It was perfect, Leo. You couldn't have picked a better moment. And to still be willing to take us on after all this we've been through . . . I'm falling in love with you a bit more everyday. How that's still possible, I'll never know. I thought I loved you as much as any human ever could, but I've been proved wrong. You just make my heart swell everyday, every time you smile or brush against me. Every time you wake up and pull me close at night, reminding me that you're still here through our nightmares._

_It's a strange feeling, isn't it? Never wanting to be without someone. I'm always wondering about us, if we ever could settle down one day. I remember when I was a little girl my parents and I vacationed in Scotland and there were these small cottages in Perthshire. It seemed perfect to me - settle down, enjoy the forest around us with children. It was my childhood dream. Though back then I never thought about who I wanted to share that cottage with. But in eleventh grade, it became abundantly clear that someone was you, Fitz. You and our daughter._

_Perhaps one day._

_Love,_

_Jemma_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist that last part with Hunter :) Seemed too perfect an opportunity, and after his latest canon undercover assignment, it fit him too well. Am I the only one who laughed like an idiot for a full minute at his shirt??? I'm not a Yankees fan in the first place, so . . . XD
> 
> I'm going to try to get the next chapter up tomorrow night, which is going to be full of drama (the fic, I mean XD) But could I maybe ask for six reviews? I love seeing your ideas and theories! I'm also accepting story ideas since this fic is almost over ;( 
> 
> See you all next chapter!!! :D


	5. Chapter 5

The wind was bitter and crisp as a SHIELD issue SUV rolled up in front of a quaint little cottage in the English countryside. The leaves were just beginning to curl and fall, the first droppings blowing around the feet of the new visitors.

 

Fitz stepped out first, eyes taking in the house, before turning and offering a hand to his fiance. Jemma smiled shakily at him as she accepted, her other hand laying across her swollen stomach. The engineer pulled a thick blanket from the car, wrapping it about her, before re-taking her hand and beginning the walk across the wet ground. The gravel driveway wasn't long by any means, but it felt like no time at all before the couple were standing on the doorstep.

 

His blue eyes glanced back at her hazel ones, gauging her emotions. She offered him a smile and squeezed his hand, and that was all he needed. Fitz heard her inhale deeply as his knuckles rapped on the wooden door.

 

And the few seconds standing out there, the wind blowing about their cloaks and turning their cheeks pink, felt like hours. But soon enough, the old brass knob turned and an older woman with warm eyes greeted them. Her face crinkled up in a surprised gasp, and she pulled the door open wider. “Jemma Simmons! What have I told you about surprise visits?”

 

“Hello, Mum,” she grinned, leaning forward to give her a peck on the cheek. Anna was leaning forward to embrace her daughter, but Jemma jerked back quickly. Her face read nothing but apology, yet the older woman appeared hurt nonetheless.

 

Fitz reached out his free hand to shake, which she accepted. “It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Simmons.” he smiled, clutching Jemma's hand a little bit tighter.

 

“It's just Anna, darling,” she gently admonished in a way that suggested she'd said it many times before. “Now come in, come in! I can't have you catching a chill,” she chastened, pulling the door open wider. Jemma was jut opening her mouth to reply as the pair stepped in when Anna cut her off. “I know, dear. You can't get sick from the cold.”

 

Anna led them to sit down in the living room, eying but not commenting on their entwined hands as she let with a promise of tea. The biochemist smiled at the pictures hanging all around of her at different ages. It took her back to so long ago, back when every little thing around her fascinated her growing mind. In her haze, she didn't notice her mother returning with her father.

 

But when his voice rang out, her attention snapped to his face.

 

“Jemma! We're getting too old for surprises, sweetheart.” Josiah beamed, opening his arms. When Jemma simply smiled and didn't stand, his expression began to drop. “What's the matter, too old to hug your dad?”

 

She could feel the tears threatening, so instead she choked out: “You both might want to sit down,”

 

Her heart broke just a little bit more, seeing their hurt and confused expressions. Fitz squeezed her hand, yet it did nothing to calm her turbulent stomach. The blanket was still clutched tightly around her, hiding their unborn child. Jemma's hand tensed, almost as if scared to let go and let them see.

 

Before her mind had completely cleared, Fitz bobbed his head and caught her attention. Their eyes played a silent battle, communicating silently as they had for over a decade. Finally, her hazel orbs left his to land on her parents, and it was only then that she realized a tear had escaped. Her hand shot up and wiped it away, her lips offering a smile.

 

“I . . . I'm sorry,” Jemma cleared her throat.

 

 

“Jem . . .” her father began worryingly.

 

She spoke again, pausing his sentence. “It's a long story, but first,” the biochemist held up her hand, flashing the ring on her finger.

 

Fitz grinned like a guilty child on Christmas, squeezing her hand again. “I'm sorry for not asking your blessing, sir, but it just . . . sort of, well, happened,”

 

Anna was in happy tears as Josiah simply chuckled. “Well, it's about time. Thought you two would never get around to it.” they were standing, but Jemma stopped them again.

 

“But there's more,” she smiled distantly, thoughtfully. One last glance at Fitz, and the two stood. With a final, deep breath, Jemma calmed herself and let the blanket drop.

 

Their child was now clearly on display, Jemma with a slightly scared expression as Fitz stared nervously at the ground. Her parents were shocked silent, the room lost to time as the emptiness dragged on. Anna dug her face into her husband's shoulder.

 

“I'm pregnant,” she stated bluntly before mentally kicking herself. _Of course they see that! Bloody grief, Simmons!_ “I'm sorry, Mum and Dad. It was an accident, but I can't say I'd undo it.” the tears had returned, this time leaving her eyes and wetting her cheeks. But she remained firm, unwilling to back down despite whatever outcome came about.

 

Her father finally tore his eyes from his unborn grandchild, and he swallowed hard. “W-When?” his voice cracked before he glanced sideways at Fitz. “And it's yours?”

 

“Eight months,” Jemma bit out, leaning slightly into Fitz's side. She paused a moment to let the news sink in before continuing. “It's a little girl, Dad. We're having a daughter.”

 

And the darkness cleared, understanding and a large twinge of hurt settling in its wake. The older couple tried to recover, appear happy and support their daughter, but Jemma could tell they were deeply disappointed in her. They had drilled in into her time after time that intimacy came after marriage, and _never_ before. But she had broken that – shattered, really. So here she was, admitting to her parents why she hadn't seen them in months.

 

Fitz looked abashed, but took it upon himself to speak up next. “It's my fault you're just now finding out. Please don't blame her.” he winced slightly, recalling his months spent trapped on the blue planet. “ It's . . . complicated.”

 

And the last thing she  _ever_ would have expected to happen took place: her father started chuckling. So much so, Anna pulled her tear streaked face from his jacket to glare at him. 

 

At their looks, he abruptly cut himself off. “I'm sorry, it's just . . . a year ago when you last visited, your mother drilled you on your relationship. And you responded that you were just friends, nothing more, and, well . . .”

 

Fitz grinned, holding in his laughter. The two men shared a look that plainly stated:  _women_ . 

 

And just like that,  much of the tension had been resolved. Anna wrapped her daughter in a tight hug and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Jemma wiped her tears away and tried to apologize, but her parents would have none of it. 

 

_You were scared,_ they'd say.  _It isn't your fault._

 

Well, technically, that last one wasn't completely true. It was  mainly her fault that they hadn't known. Out of all the phone calls she'd had with them, not once had she mentioned her best friend's child growing within her. It was bound to cause some stress down the road, but for now they could see she just needed support. 

 

The parents-to-be stayed for five days, exchanging stories and tips. Josiah went down in the basement and brought up many of her old baby items, giving them to her. Tears were shed and time was best spent with mugs of warm tea while watching the rain fall. By the end, Jemma began to worry they wouldn't be able to finish their journey to London where Fitz's mother resided, so she tearfully bid her parents goodbye, knowing full well the next time she saw them she would have a little girl in her arms.

 

* * *

 

 

This time around, Fitz wasn't taking any chances with their predicament. His mother wasn't in the best heart condition, and was adamantly against any surprises.

 

So Fitz calmly set Jemma down on the steps just outside his mother's apartment and knocked, quickly explaining to the caretaker when the door opened. She led him inside, giving Jemma a small smile before closing the door.

 

Jemma sighed, rubbing a hand over their daughter whilst people watching. It felt nice to be in a familiar place such as this. It was oddly normal after so long underground in the Playground.

 

The sun was shining – surprising for London at this time of year. There wasn't much shade aside from the shadows cast by the buildings, but that didn't stop people from lounging about. Cyclists rode by, seemingly attracted by the bright flower beds and hangers left over from the summer months.

 

Scenes like these evoked new turmoils within her. One, of which was most prominent, was whether or not she and Fitz could ever lead such a normal life. The answer wasn't quite so easy to find as she'd hoped. Her heart was torn between SHIELD, whom had become her family for the past few years, and her rapidly approaching motherhood. It was a rift between her old family, and beginning anew. Both meant so much, but she knew deep in her heart she could never sacrifice SHIELD. Not after all that they had been through. 

 

But surely the base wasn't all that safe for an infant, let alone a child. Inhumans were arriving everyday, most if not all unable to control their new abilities. Guns were hidden in every place possible, and that wasn't even including the knives. Heck, even the lab chemicals that she and Fitz were so fond of.

 

Jemma was spurred out of her thoughts by a click behind her, and she turned to see Fitz stepping out. He grinned, offering a hand to help her up. “Mum took it pretty well – rather excited, actually. 'It's about time,' as she put it.” he laughed, still holding her hand as they stepped in.

 

The biochemist mirrored his smile. “That's good. I don't know if I could deal with another disapproving parent,”

 

They turned the corner, entering a sitting room. A rather frail looking woman sat in a rocking chair, gray hair falling around her shoulders. A smile split her face as her eyes fell on them. “There are my girls!” she exclaimed, her voice heavily Scottish accented.

 

“It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Fitz,” Jemma smiled joyfully, dropping her fiance's hand to shake hers. 

 

“Oh, and the little one!” Sarah stood up shakily to embrace her. “It's as I told Leo – took you both long enough!”

 

Jemma blushed, eyes darting over to meet her fiance's. He only shrugged sheepishly, a smile still on his lips.

 

The rest of the evening was centered on talk and catching up, the pair deftly dodging any information regarding Fitz's planet time. Sarah was more than interested in their wedding date, which had no answer.

 

_Soon,_ she  vowed , clutching his hand.  _Because I can't stand a day without you._

 

* * *

 

 

“Leo,” Jemma mumbled that night, turning in his embrace sleepily. “have you thought about names?”

 

He was silent for a moment, running his thumb over the back of her hand gently. “A little,” he admitted thoughtfully. “But I decided that you should name her. You always said I was the worse with naming things.”

 

She smiled into his shoulder. “Yes, but this is _our_ thing.”

 

A soft chuckle escaped him, and he planted a kiss on the top of her hair. “Yeah, she is.”

 

“I was thinking something like Marie, or Florence,” Jemma whispered softly.

 

Fitz laughed again. “I thought you would go for something like that.”

 

She only playfully swatted his shoulder, tilting her head up to capture his lips with hers. “Of course. It only makes sense, doesn't it? We're both scientists, after all.”

 

“Yes, that's true. But I think we could come up with something a bit better than Florence. It's just a bit outdated.”

 

She sighed, giving his bicep a light squeeze. “Alright, you win,” her lips met his one more time before she snuggled back into his grasp. Closing her eyes, she relaxed her ear on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. “I love you,”

 

Fitz smiled into her hair. “I love you too. Goodnight, Jem,”

 

“Goodnight, Leo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm finally back! Sorry, this past week was my first Trimester finals. But I did pretty well! Three A's, B plus, and a C. Either way, I SHOULD be back to homeschooling by the end of the year :P I hope, anyway. Public school just isn't really my thing . . . 
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter might not be for another week. That's for three reasons: one, my grandma is coming out from California (which is technically my home). Two, it's my sister's seventh birthday party which I am completely in charge of planning and three, I'm starting a new trimester. So bear with me! But I'll be back soon :)
> 
>  
> 
> Otherwise, I'd love to hear what you guys want to see next! More fluff, perhaps? I could always write in an extra scene! Just tell me what you want to see and I'll see if I can incorporate it :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the long A/N! See you all next chapter :) And please leave a review, they're like the best form of motivation there is XD


	6. Chapter 6

It was an ordinary day at the Playground. Daisy, Coulson and Mack were out recruiting new Inhumans while FitzSimmons were doing lab work. May was stuck with paperwork while Bobbi and Hunter were occupied somewhere.

Jemma was working at the Bunsen burners, heating a solution to combine with a new DNA sample. Her fingers turning the knobs, pen scratching down data, small contractions from the baby. Normal.

But then with a bang the ground shook. Chemicals rattled in their containers, lab equipment crashing and clanging. With a yelp the biochemist leaped backward, narrowly avoiding the chemical spray from the now everywhere solution.

The movement cost her, however, as she collapsed on her back. She cried out, Fitz dropping his piece of machinery and crawled over to her.

"Jem," he whispered, panicked. "Are you alright?"

Jemma winced, moving her hips a bit. Nothing appeared to be in horrible condition, but she was certainly going to be bruised. "I'm fine. Just a bit sore,"

His eyes met hers, and she could see the disbelief in his irises as his hand roamed over her, checking for more apparent injury. "Jemma,"

"Really, I'm fine, Fitz!" She hissed, sitting up. _Bloody hormones._ "Just . . . what was that?"

"I don't know," he lamented worriedly, helping her to her feet. "Wasn't an earthquake or Skye. Perhaps an accident with something in the hangar?"

Her face portrayed her reluctance, but she nodded. "Yes, that must be it,"

Gunshots rang out, followed by screams and small scuffles. Hair standing on end, Jemma was frozen by the sudden turn of events. Fitz was suddenly gone, and her panic only escalated.

"Fitz?" Her voice rang through the sudden stillness. His head popped up a few feet away from a set of cabinets, and he raised an ICER in response.

He let out a small sigh as he stood. A few cartridges found their way into his pockets before he cocked the weapon, handing off to his fiancé. "Best to be prepared, right?"

She nodded, fear beginning to take root in her stomach. _Please don't them hurt the baby . . ._ Her heart was pounding as Fitz led her by the hand into the hall, keeping an ICER raised and ready in the other. The lab door clicked open as they crept out, Fitz covering her protectively.

They had made it about twenty feet down the hall before Jemma noticed something. A rather wet something.

"Fitz, my water . . ." She gasped out, stopping dead in her tracks. Her eyes were shocked open to meet his, but the engineer appeared confused.

"I can get you some water, I guess . . ."

"No, my water broke!"

His face paled quite a few shades, and his grip on the gun handle began to shake. "Your water? Now? The baby's coming?"

"Yes!" Jemma was panicking now, stronger contractions beginning. A wave of pain swept across her face as she doubled over. "Fitz, she's coming today,"

The poor engineer was completely at a loss for words, blue eyes wide and staring into her hazel. They had planned for this. They could do this.

Except . . . Nothing was going according to plan.

"Okay...okay," Fitz breathed, releasing her hand to run through his hair. "We just need to get you back to-"

He never finished as a gunman – HYDRA – ran into the hallway. His gun raised, aiming at the biochemist.

"Jemma!" May came barreling around the corner, pouncing and tackling the agent. He collapsed, knocked out cold. But she wasn't quick enough – his finger clenched on the trigger, sending dual bullets at the young scientist.

Fitz knocked her to the ground, twisting so most of her weight was caught by him. A small scream escaped her throat as the projectiles bit into the brick just inches from where she had just been.

By now she was breathing heavily, sweat breaking out in beads across her forehead. Nevertheless, as soon as she caught her bearings she grabbed Fitz's hand, squeezing tight. "Thank you," she panted, meeting his eyes before her eyelids clenched in pain.

Fitz hurried to his knees, gathering her bridal style in his arms. He hurried her towards May. "The baby's coming!"

May's eyes widened, meeting the couple more than halfway. "This isn't mock labor?"

"My... My water bro-ke..." Jemma bit out, her head resting on Fitz's shoulder. Her bottom lip was clenched tightly between her teeth, stopping the groans threatening to slip through.

One good look at the biochemist had May convinced. "Get her to the barracks. If she can't move anymore, get somewhere quiet. We'll try to hold them off, but it's going to be awhile,"

Fitz nodded, already beginning to strain under her weight. She wasn't exactly heavy, but he wasn't exactly Steve Rogers either. "Okay. Okay. I'll just . . . Get her to our, uh, room..." He trailed off, still meeting May's gaze.

"Go!"

"Right!"

* * *

"Fi-tz..." Jemma moaned, digging her nails further into the sheets. She was breathing through clenched teeth, face screwed up in pain with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Fitz hurried to her side, grabbing her hand and trying not to wince at the amount of pressure the tiny woman put into her squeeze. "It's alright, Jem. It's gonna be alright," he swiped away some strands of hair that had fallen across her face and placed a kiss on her lips. "We're going to meet our little girl tonight. Remember it's all for her,"

Reluctantly, he let go of her hand and rushed back to his former task – gathering as many blankets, spare clothing, pillows and rubber gloves as he could find. The latter was in short supply as the two were completely locked in their bedroom with a dresser pushed against the door. The thought had only recently occurred to him, and now he wished that he had stopped to grab more supplies before they were barricaded in their room.

According to his limited knowledge of labor, a woman could be in labor for hours and not know it before her water broke. As was what was now happening to them, except it seemed the delivery was progressing much faster than either had anticipated.

It had been almost two and a half hours since Jemma's water had broken. Fitz was by no means a midwife, but he had a feeling something was bound to happen soon. Whether it be birth or HYDRA related was up to cruel fate.

There had been no contact with any of the agents.

Once May had instructed him to take his fiance into the barracks, the two hadn't seen head nor tail of any other agent. No banging on the door, no offers for help. There was a growing pit in his stomach – complete and utter dread. If HYDRA had successfully taken the Playground, it was only a small matter of time before they were found. And with a baby just hours away, the outcomes weren't all too appealing.

Fitz gathered all he could and ran back to his love's side, knotting a handkerchief he'd found in one of the drawers. "Okay, okay," he whispered, taking her hand and dealing a cool washcloth across her forehead. "It's alright,"

She winced as another contraction hit, squeezing her eyes closed. "I know it's going to be alright, Fitz! You're j-ust telling yourself that!" she pulled in another breath. "This is all your fault, y'know! Knocking me up as Skye would say,"

He sighed, remembering the parenting books he had read. _She doesn't mean half of what she says in labor_.

"C-Contractions are coming faster," Jemma ground out, readjusting her legs.

_Ah, it appears the biochemist is back._

"Only a minute or so apart . . . I'm going to need to push soon . . ."

Fitz's eyes widened (which was really saying something, considering their current width) and he began to feel light headed. "No, no you have to hold out for . . .uh, one of the nurses. Yeah, the nurses,"

"Fitz!"

"Alright!" The engineer jumped, grabbing a few items. He handed the knotted handkerchief to her, closing her fingers around it. "We need to keep quiet, in case HYDRA is out there,"

Jemma could only nod as the rate of contractions picked up just a bit. Small whines were escaping her, but she was adamant that her little girl would not hear her scream. Or at least not yet . . .

* * *

"It's starting!"

Fitz felt like collapsing. He was in charge of delivering his child with no prior knowledge of child birth whatsoever. And with no equipment, to boot. He wasn't sure who was more nervous – himself or Jemma, who appeared rather calm despite her pain.

"I . . . Uh, alright, here we go!" Fitz cringed, lifting the sheet. He grasped her hand more tightly in his, stroking a thumb over her knuckles soothingly.

_It will all be over soon . . . right?_

* * *

"One more time, Jem. You can do this,"

Jemma panted as sweat glimmered across her skin. Her head was thrown back with her eyes staring up at the ceiling, biting her lip and willing herself not to scream. Tears were mingling with with the perspiration on her cheeks, trickling down her face. With one last energy draining amount of effort, Fitz gave a small yelp of joy. There was a moment of struggle, but finally his head came back into sight.

"Hit her!" Jemma managed to get out, the beginnings of relief evident as her breathing struggled to even and she collapsed back into the pillows.

Fitz was puzzled for a moment before quickly jumping to do as she said. The sharp cries of a newborn filled the air as the new father rushed to grab the washcloth.

He returned with their daughter wrapped in a clean swaddling cloth, her cheeks puffed and red and screaming her little lungs out. Little tufts of light but wet hair crowned her head, and his breath left him as he just held her close.

Jemma's hazel eyes opened tiredly, wet strands of her own hair falling across her forehead. A smile appeared on her face. Almost as if sensing it, Fitz tore his eyes from his daughter to meet his fiance's.

"Jemma, she's beautiful. Looks just like you," a smile on his face so wide it hurt, he gently finished the distance between the bathroom and the bed.

"No, I'm sure she looks more like you," Jemma protested tiredly, leaning her spent frame into the pillows.

"How about you decide?" Fitz gently took he bundle from his arms and placed her in Jemma's lap. He knelt beside his girls on the ground, eyes beginning to mist.

Almost as if on cue, her little eyes opened and gazed at her mother for the first time. Jemma's breath caught in her throat, her free hand weakly pulling Fitz closer.

Her eyes were like gems, shining blearily at her parents. Small irises were bright blue – Fitz's in every way. Jemma's heart was melting in her chest, finally staring at her little girl.

The tiny slope of her nose, the beginnings of eyelashes. Her little cheeks, flushed and slightly damp. She was drawing them in, seeing what their love had created. What was theirs, what had started so long ago as hate had turned into a fiery love, something unstoppable.

Gently, Fitz leaned down and laid a small kiss on her nose. The baby just stared at him, seeming rather confused. Jemma could feel the tears trickling joyfully down her cheeks. Her love brushed them away with the hand that wasn't cradling their daughter's head before tangling his fingers in her caramel locks. Gently, he pulled her down so her lips met his.

It wasn't quick or rushed; they took their time, like that first night so long ago. Neither would take it back for the world. This was their reward, their love brought to life. They were holding their daughter.

Their _daughter_. And they were never letting go.

* * *

About a half hour later, there was banging on the door.

Jemma jumped slightly, pulling the nursing baby in her arms just a little bit closer. Fitz, whom was a clean freak and was cleaning their room the best he could, motioned for her to keep quiet as he pulled the ICER from his belt.

"Fitz? Simmons?" Bobbi's worried voice rang through the wood, "is everything okay?"

Simmons breath came out in a relieved sigh while Fitz tucked the ICER back. "Yes, we're all fine,"

"All?"

Fitz only grinned to himself, not replying. Instead, he pushed the dresser back from the door (not an easy task), and swung the door open. He didn't speak, just smiled like number one in the world as Bobbi stepped quietly into their room.

"Jemma?" She whispered in shock as she saw the biochemist cradling her greatest creation. "You did it?"

Simmons could only nod, too choked up to do much else. Bobbi was at her side, staring down at the tiny human being. Tears glistened in her eyes as she took her hand squeezing it tight.

"Congratulations," the agent whispered, rather stunned. She had expected to come in in the middle of delivery or something of the sort, but this was rather unplanned.

Finally, Jemma found it in her to speak. "I believe she wants to meet her aunt, don't you, Fitz?"

"I think that's a great idea," Fitz couldn't stop smiling as his girl traded arms. Bobbi cradled her surprising expertly.

The baby was asleep, tired from the delivery. But as her wispy hair had begun to dry, the color had lightened dramatically. It was Jemma's fair color, and warmth crept into Bobbi's heart. She was a perfect mix of both of them, her tiny nose like her mother's and face like her father.

"She's . . . beautiful," Bobbi was at a lost for words at the small bundle, for once going along with the cliches. Her blue eyes darted between the two scientists, Jemma already beginning to nod off. "Have you named her yet?"

The mother drowsily shook her head. "Not yet. Fitz says we'll name her later, that I need to rest,"

Bobbi nodded, a smile lighting up her face as the newborn's little mouth opened in a yawn. She turned to the father, gently cradling his daughter. "So how did it. . . you know, go?"

Fitz grimaced as he threw another used towel into a black garbage bag. "Good. She might have broken a few of the bones in my hand, but otherwise good." He pointed a gloved finger in his wife-to-be's direction. "But I am _never_ doing something like this alone again."

Bobbi chuckled, nodding her head. "Understood,"

Just then, May came running in. She wasn't out of breath in the least, yet it was obvious she'd been hurrying. Cuts marred her forehead and face, but she didn't appear much more injured.

Fitz held up a hand before she could question, speaking quietly to not wake up the new mother. "She's with Bobbi,"

May turned to the agent, a hint of a smile appearing on her face as she saw the towel wrapped infant. "And she's alright? Both of them?"

"Yes," Fitz nodded, smiling the whole time. "Jem's asleep, but . . ." He trailed off as his daughter traded arms, him not even having to tell Bobbi to share.

May cuddled her close, the grin on her face the largest the engineer had ever seen from her. She gently ran a knuckle down the infant's small face, reveling in the softness of her skin against her beaten hand.

It hurt, in a way. The child was so pure and innocent and yet here she was, tainting the infant with the blood on her hands. This had once been her dream, to hold a baby that was her own. To love and care for a little one.

_You can't have this, Melinda. The way that girl in Bahrain looked at you . . ._

But then the demons would return, and her mind would start screaming warning flags. This would be the closest she would ever get to a child of her own, and she knew it. And it killed her just a little bit more on the inside every time.

Her heart ached as the infant slept soundly in her open arms, little mouth hanging slightly ajar. _You'll be cared for, little one._

_I promise._

* * *

Skye was running as fast as she could, tearing down the hallway with Coulson at her heels. Her mission gear was still on, gun still comfortably fitted to her hip.

"Hurry up, old man!" Skye chirped, taking a sharp corner without slowing.

Coulson rolled his eyes, following his adopted daughter. "I'm not old!"

"I think your grand baby proved it," she shot back as he caught up to her in front of FitzSimmons' room. Excitedly, she pushed open the door.

Bobbi was reclining in a rocking chair and lifted a finger to her lips in response to their arrival. May was seated next to her with – shockingly – a needle and fabric. She appeared to be embroidering a blanket of some sort, which shocked both agents in the doorway. Grandma May appeared to be taking her role very seriously.

But on the queen sized bed was Simmons. She was sound asleep on her back with Fitz pressed into her side. His arm was under her head and his other hand curved around a bundle of fabric lying between the two. Their daughter.

And all three of them were asleep; Skye grinned. Her hand snaked to her belt, pulling out her phone.

It was the perfect photo, after all.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you guys got lucky XD I couldn't resist :3
> 
> And now I will see you all in a week ;) Please review! Thanks :)


	7. Epilogue

" _I do,"_

" _You may kiss the bride!"_

_And so he did._

* * *

" _If you can't stand to see her giving flowers-"_

" _-flirting, I tell you!-"_

" _-to the interns, what are you going to do when she discovers boys?"_

" _Develop a fashionable, travel size night-night gun. Or sic May on him. Depends on how much I like him,"_

* * *

" _Fitz, I need to talk to you,"_

" _Why? Why so serious?"_

" _I'm pregnant."_

_Thud._

* * *

" _So, how's baby number two doing?"_

" _I . . . "_

" _Yes?"_

" _. . . I believe you may have babies two and three, both doing well."_

" _You mean?"_

" _Yes, congratulations, it's twins."_

* * *

" _And there, it seems you have a boy . . ."_

" _And can you tell the other?"_

" _Just a moment . . ."_

" _A girl!"_

* * *

" _Don't cry, Fitz!"_

" _I have a right to! Our baby's graduating. And at fifteen, no less. Do you remember when she was just a day old –"_

" _God, now you're making me cry,"_

* * *

Fitz awoke to an empty, cold bed and the cries of a tired baby.

He took a moment to gain his bearings before turning on his side. Eyelids heavy, he forced himself to focus on the dark, lone figure at the window.

Her slim body was silhouetted against the moonlight, her face tilted down to the bundle in her arms. She gently swayed, attempting to calm her daughter. The tiny being still wailed despite her mother's reassurances.

Fitz sighed; it should have been his shift. He tugged back the sheets and slipped out of bed, padding quietly to his fiance's side. Jemma didn't seem to notice until he gently placed a hand on her arm, her eyes darting to his quickly.

"It's my turn, y'know," Fitz whispered, caressing her shoulder. "You should be getting some sleep,"

Jemma shook her head stubbornly, returning her gaze to the now two-month old infant. "Maybe. But I couldn't help it."

Fitz let his eyes dart to the clock. _It's just before dawn. She should be . . . oh._

"Here," he whispered softly, moving the baby from her hands and giving a small smile as their daughter quieted herself in his arms. "I'll sit up with you,"

"No, Fitz, really – it's _fine_ ," she tried to protest, but of course he would have none of it.

He single handedly pulled up their love seats, offering her a place to sit. Jemma just gave him an exasperated – though thankful – smile and sat. He took the other, cradling the baby in one arm and intertwining their fingers together across the arm of the chairs with the other.

"How's she been?"

"Fussy." Jemma sighed, relaxing into the backing of the chair. "I think she's got some bug or another."

Fitz blew out a breath. "Bloody great,"

"Fitz!" Jemma admonished.

"She's only eight weeks old, Jem."

"Still,"

"Sorry,"

Jemma nodded in response and tiredly let her head droop back into the cushion. Her hand squeezed his. "I don't know what I'd do without you,"

He smiled, squeezing back. "I know I wouldn't have made it this far in life."

They sat there for another hour, silently keeping each other company. By the time the sun began to rise, both had nodded off, but their hands were still clasped tightly together. Their little girl still slept snugly in her father's arms, bundled away in layers of embroidered cloth.

By the time Jemma's eyes fluttered open, the sun was almost halfway over the horizon. A small smile graced her lips, and she sat up slowly to rouse her fiance.

He awakened to the very first rays of golden light filtering through the hair of the woman he loved, her face still as beautiful as the day he'd first met her.

Gently, his hand untangled from hers to re-ensnare in her locks, pulling her lips down to his. She laughed against his mouth, responding eagerly. When she finally pulled back, his hand moved to her waist and pulled her down to sit at his side in the single chair. Their heads knelt against each other, eyes focusing on the outside of the window.

A small gurgle informed them that their daughter was awake, and Jemma gave a small laugh as she leaned over Fitz to pluck her from the cradle of his arm. Her wide blue eyes lit up at the sight of her mother, and Fitz gave a grin and gave her a small kiss on the top of her nest of caramel hair.

They settled her back down between the two of them and leaned back into their previous positions, curling around their most precious creation.

And for perhaps the very first time, he felt absolutely complete. There was nothing missing in that moment. He was the richest man on Earth.

"I love you, Jemma Simmons,"

"And I love you, Leo Fitz,"

Their daughter squirmed, and Jemma laughed again and ran a knuckle over her cheek.

"And you too, Elizabeth Daisy Fitz,"

* * *

And they watched the sun rise.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that :) I hope you enjoyed it! This was more of an epilogue, so I apologize for the shortness :P 
> 
> I'm not quite sure if this is completely finished or not. It's considered a finished work, unless you guys would like another chapter? I'm not completely closing the door on this, but I'm considering it over unless a good number of people would like more :)
> 
> Other wise, thank you all SO MUCH for all your support! I loved writing this and seeing all your opinions on my work :) I've got a few more fics in the making, so I'll most likely be seeing you sooner than later :) I'll work on a few prompts, too, if you're kind enough to drop them by! <3 
> 
> Til next time, and thank you all so much again!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, um . . . yeah XD I dunno where I got this idea from, but it completely wrote itself out. Like, every chapter is written and ready to be published so expect a week at the most between updates :)
> 
> A few other things: This is very quick moving, as mentioned prior. I'm sorry to say this was by far the cruddiest chapter, but I felt as if I couldn't drag it out. 
> 
> Another point is that I'm fourteen. I've obviously not experienced a pregnancy other than my siblings, and the last time was when I was like eight. So I'm sorry that it won't be ridiculously on point. I'm just not all into looking around the internet for facts on this. I'm sure you could imagine my parent's fright if they were to see my search history XD Sorry about that!
> 
> But otherwise, I hope you guys'll leave a review! It's pretty cool to see what you got of this :) See you next chapter!


End file.
